Dawn
Dawn is a female character on the series. She might be short and weak but not underestimated as her powers do make up for all of it, up to the point where she is just as competitive as more powerful players such as Alejandro and Lightning, sometimes even surpassing them. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and always wears a green sweater, a blue undershirt, a black skirt and purple leggings, with dark black shoes. She is also a true vegan. Dawn is only liked by a few and hated by mostly everyone else, even Chris. She may be weird to some, but if looked closely she may be revealed as the most interesting female in the series. Performance Dawn has competed for every season until the all-new cast, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. She however returns in Total Drama Boney Island and again in Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites. Dawn's performance is one of the best, with her most impressive win in Total Drama World Tour, her three times in the finale, along with her being in the Final 5 semi-finals in Total Drama All-Stars. Her three pre-finale eliminations in Total Drama Action, Total Drama: Fans vs. Favorites and Total Drama: Revenge of the Island are deemed unfair with Mal voting her off directly via an immunity idol, her winning the episode's challenge but still being eliminated by another idol from Josee, and Cameron replacing her in the aftermath, respectively. Relationship Dawn begins a relationship with Cody in Total Drama Action which lasts several seasons. This is not without several break-ups and affairs with other people, most notably Cody cheating with Gwen and Dawn being with Scott. Despite all the drama, Cody and Dawn manage to stay together for most of the series, with Cody saying that he will always love Dawn and any break-up is only caused by bad luck and Gwen's love for Cody. Although it is revealed that Gwen lost hope for Cody in Total Drama Kingdom, it is hinted that Gwen was finally able to get back with Cody before and after Total Drama Space, leaving Dawn alone once in for all. This leads Dawn to start a new relationship with Ryan in the following season, Fans vs. Favorites, ultimately making Ryan her one and true love, causing both of them to get married. You can see their wedding here. Special Powers Dawn can hover above and beside almost anything and can lift objects and even people in the air and control them to take them anywhere she desires. However, there is a limit with her powers. She can only hover a few feet or so and can only move objects and living things that aren't too big. However, as of Total Drama Boney Island when everyone discovers her true powers, that is when Dawn finally gets a chance to exercise her powers publicly to a point when she can freely fly to where she wants up to insane speeds, and lift almost anything up to the size of a giant bear. It is thought that her love for Scott strengthened her powers. Dawn can also read minds to the point where she knows everything people are thinking, even Chris. This gives her a head start on what Chris is going to do next before everyone else knows, and revealing secret strategies from opposing teams and antagonists. Because of these powers, Dawn is suggested as one of the best competitors in the series, making her virtually more competitive that anyone else in the series, even Alejandro. It is only the jealousy and hate of other team members that doesn't lead her to win every challenge. When Dawn returns after her wedding in the semi-finals of Fans vs. Favorites, she is revealed to have even stronger powers, making her able to lift entire vessels, like the cruise ship in that season and the ability to freely roam and breathe underwater. About Cast This is a list of all the actors that characters was played by: Rankings This is a list of the seasons the character was played in and the ranks they received: Trivia General Competition Comparisons Gallery Winners.jpg|link=Hall of Winners Dawn.png|Dawn's design Tdri dawn vector by 100latino-d5k9i1j.png|Dawn in the TDROTI photo Dawnmeditating.png|Dawn medatating TDRICast.png|Dawn in the season 4 group photo 3032.png|Dawn in the TDWT Finale 0330.png|Dawn in the top 6 of TDWT 0210.png|Dawn in the TDA episode picture 0331.png|Dawn in the top 5 untitled (43).png|Dawn is eliminated in Total Drama All-Stars Presentation17.jpg|Ryan and Dawn start liking each other. Paris Dawn.png|Dawn with blue hairtips Dawny.png|Dawn in swimwear TD Dawny.png|Dawn enjoying nature Dawn.PNG|Dawn waving goodbye See Also Category:Characters Category:Newbies Category:Females Category:Winners